My Friends Over You
by Slayer3
Summary: Johnny's thoughts Post Valley Wonka. silly, slightly agnsty song fic.


Title: My Friends Over You

Summary: Johnny's thoughts Post Valley Wonka. Silly, fluffy, song fic.

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

S/U: New Found Glory  "My Friends Over You"

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE,  J.F Lawton own V.I.P, New Found Glory owns the song.

A/N: I just wrote this fic because I love that song, and thought "hey this would make a cool fanfic!"

Please Read and Review.

Cut to Foam

(Scene: People are dancing and having a good time while they are waiting for a band to set up)

Cut to bar at Foam

(Scene: Johnny and Quick are at the bar with their dates)

Johnny has been trying to get Quick to forget about the "almost kissing a guy" incident that took place earlier that week. But he knew certain people wouldn't let it down.

Johnny (to Quick): Hey don't worry about it. I mean everyone does stupid stuff sometimes. (reassuringly) 

Quick: Well, why do **I **always do more stupid stuff, then other people…

Johnny: Let it **GO.** I mean you should relax, have fun, I mean what more could a guy want then to be out on date with two beautiful women (giving his date a small kiss on lips).. Huh? ( almost grinning)

Quick (beginning to smile): I second that..

He starts to say something else but is interrupted by the D.J…

D.J : Ladies and Gentlemen, straight from the Warped Tour , put your hands together for **NEW FOUND GLORY!!!!!**

(everyone claps and applauds)

(The band begins to play the song "My Friends Over You")

I'm drunk off your kiss 

_For another night in a row_

_This is becoming too routine for me_

_But I didn't mean to lead you on_

_And its alright to pretend that we still talk_

_Its just for show, isn't it_

_Its my fault that it fell apart_

_Just maybe you need this_

_And I didn't mean to_

_Lead you on_

Johnny is sitting there, acting like the 'player' everyone thinks he is, while also holding on for Nikki to come around.. Normally his mind would be on his date and what he would do or not do with her, but his time his thoughts were of Nikki, and it felt like the singer was singing right at him..

You were everything I wanted 

_But I just can't finish what I've  started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My friends over you_

Quick was beginning to notice that Johnny wasn't into his date as he was before…

Quick: Are you alright?

Johnny was so into the song, and beginning to get lost in his thoughts. He said " Huh?"

Quick ( a little concerned) : I was just wondering if you were okay, you spaced out a little there..

Johnny: oh I'm fine.. I –I just like the song.. you know…( he said not really looking at him)

Quick ( not totally convinced that his friend was okay, but figuring he was alright) : uh.. okay..

As soon as he finished talking to Quick, he drew his attention back to the band…

Please tell me everything 

_That you think that I should know_

_About all the plans you made_

_When I was nowhere to be found_

_And its alright to forget that we still talk_

_Its just for fun, isn't it_

_Its my fault that it fell apart_

_Cuz maybe you need this_

_And I didn't mean to _

_Lead you on_

While the band was playing , Johnny was thinking more and more about Nikki. All the things they'd been through, and the kiss they shared.. All the things she would say…Everything kept coming back to him, the words the singer was singing really spoke to him..

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just cant finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_(My friends over you)_

Johnny was thinking _Is she really everything I want? I mean she's pretty and all, but there's just something.. I don't know.. I just feel like I shouldn't be here with her…_

_Just maybe you need this_

_You need this.._

_And I didn't mean to_

_Lead you on_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my  back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_He's right! I'd rather be with Nikki than her.. _Johnny thought.._ I mean even though Nikki and I aren't quite the same, I have more in common with her than I do with this woman I'm with.. She's not that great anyway.. She's just some woman with a pretty face.. But Nikki she's more than that to me…_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My friends over you_

The audience applauds as the band finished their song.. The D.J announces that there will be short break, before the next band takes the stage…

Johnny( to his date as he gets up to leave): I had a great time with you.. But I don't think this'll work out.. If  I change my mind I'll call you.. ( to Quick) I'll see you tomorrow okay.. ( he leaves in a rush)

Quick is left wondering about what just took place…_I wonder what got into him, but I guess its his loss_ He thinks with a wide grin on his face, now that he has two beautiful women all over him, instead of one…

Cut to Nikki's apartment

(Scene: Nikki is sitting in front of her T.V watching her favorite show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_

T.V. (V.O) : _Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.._

(Scenes from Villians: _Spike trying to rape Buffy.. "Ask me again why I can't love you! I wouldn't let you!" Buffy says with tears streaming down her face… Willow and Tara back together…Warren blasting off in his jet back.. Buffy outside telling Xander that she's been sleeping with Spike.. Warren coming in with a homicidal look on his face shooting Buffy and killing Tara.. Spike leaving Sunnydale at night.. Willow holding Tara's limp body with tears streaming down her face.. Suddenly her eyes turn red, as she summons Orsiris to bring Tara back.. He says he can't because she died of mortal means.. Willow's eyes then turn black…) Cut to the intro of Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

Nikki who doesn't want to miss a single moment of the two hour Season Finale, decides to order some pizza before the show starts, instead of getting up and making something.. As she goes over to pick up the phone she hears a knock at the door..

_Gee I wonder who that is? _Nikki thought..

She opens the door and to her complete surprise she sees Johnny standing in front of her…

Nikki (completely surprised) : What are **You** doing here? I thought you were on some hot date or something? (letting him in and closing the door)

Johnny: What.. I was. But she wasn't all that..

Nikki: Who are you and what have you done with Johnny! ( looks him as if he's from Mars)

Johnny (slightly amused) : I know what you're thinking.. And no I'm not an alien or something.. I just wanted to be with you that's all..

Nikki who still isn't convinced that he really is who he says he is,  reluctantly decides to give up her interrogation.. Besides she was wasting precious time that she could be using to call for pizza, so she wouldn't have to miss much Buffy…- Whatever, anyway.. I was just going to call for pizza… You're welcome to stay if you want.. 

Johnny ( who was glad she finally decided to lay off him) : Great.. So.. um.. Lets see.. I want pepperoni, extra cheese….

Nikki ( interrupts): hey, this is **MY**  house, we eat what I like.. ( giving him a look)

Johnny: You know I was joking.. (smirking)

Nikki: Well I don't think its very funny.. Besides I wanna hurry up and order during this commercial so I won't miss my show..( she says trying to sound agitated, but the look on her face gives her away)

Johnny (his eye brows narrowing) : And what show might that be? ( smirking even bigger this time)

Nikki: For your information, its Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and tonight's the 2 hour Season Finale, and if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you didn't ask any questions about the show..( she says matter – of –factly)  okay? Cause it really bugs me when people do that.. ( again trying sound agitated.. but the huge smile on her face is again giving her away)

Johnny ( smiling) : Okay, okay I wont talk during Buffy the Vampire Slayer.. I never thought you were the type to watch this show..( realizing how that sounded, he quickly said) What I mean is.. um.. never mind…

Nikki: good.. Now let me order that pizza..

While Nikki was ordering the pizza, Johnny took a seat on the couch in front of the T.V.. By the time she was done.. Buffy came back on.. 

Nikki sat next to Johnny and they were watching Buffy together.. Then there was a knock her door.. She got up and answered it, it was the pizza guy, she paid the guy , got the pizza and closed the door..

She brought back the pizza, set it on the table, opened the box and took out a slice…She then sat right back next to Johnny..only this time she sat a little bit closer to him…

Johnny looked over at her and smiled…

This night was perfect.. This was where he belonged..

A/N: I just had to have a Buffy reference in there. I hoped you all liked it.. J


End file.
